Smile Iggy!
by The.Rough.Sea
Summary: Maybe I could try to make him feel better' Alfred smiled to himself, almost grinning widely, he put his arms behind his head in satisfaction. Colony!America & UsUk Fluff
1. The problem

"Attack!"

Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs, lunging forward with his wooden gun at the stuffed horse. Tackling it and wrestling it, Arthur looked up from his newspaper and teacup, frowning.  
"Alfred F. Jones, don't strangle your doll!"

He scolded, setting the folded paper to the side; America looked up in response but keeping his headlock on the abused plushie, "But Iggy," he fussed and got a pout from England in return, "How else will cowboys learn to get a bull or horse without my teachings!" he said, going back to squeezing the stuffed animal.  
Arthur got up, coming over to him and leaning forward to eye level, trying to take away the poor plush. "Alfred, you'll rip another doll and I'll have to buy another doll." he said, taking it up and straightening again while America jumped for it.

"Oh, come on, Iggy!" He whined, pulling on his pants leg, "You know I look cool when I beat a wild animal!" Alfred smiled proudly before continuing reaching for it again. Arthur smacked his hand down, "Please, Alfred, not today," he sighed, "I don't want to clean any messes you make today..." he said putting the doll behind him and leaning forward, ruffling the child's hair.

America frowned; all week England's been seriously tired and slow. He always thought it was just him getting old but he was already old anyway. It had to be something else but Arthur would never tell him when he asked. It was frustrating.

Even if America cried about it, he'd just make him take a timeout or go to bed. But Alfred just had to know why! England was becoming a real drag about it whenever he wanted to play rough. He missed tackling Arthur then getting praised... Alfred had to try hard!  
After a long hesitation, Alfred nodded, "Okay, Arthur," he frowned and stopped jumping or begging for the animal. He still didn't get it back when England went to his seat so he just planted himself on the carpet floor, staring off and thinking about it. When England asked about his reaction and wondering, Alfred ignored him and continued to stare.

.oOo.

After sitting like that for half an hour, England got worried about his silence and blank stares and took him upstairs. They skipped dinner while Arthur held him like a toddler and carried him upstairs, "Alfred, you sure you're fine? You're going to bed," he said, walking to America's room with a sign illustrated with cowboys and Indians.

"But Iggyyy!" he whined, not putting up a fight, "I''m not tired plus what about dinner?" "Supper will wait for tomorrow, you were starting to creep me out!" he said, setting him on his bed and going to get America's pajamas. Alfred stood on his bed, pouting.  
"So?"  
That response wasn't England's favorite, "So you need to sleep and this isn't the first time we went without supper," he said, bringing him a pair of plaid pajama pants and a matching button-up shirt.  
"So?"  
The Brit's brow ticked while he undressed him to his boxers, "So we're going to bed for the night and no midnight snacking..." he grumbled, making America left his arms up to put the shirt on him. Alfred frowned at Arthur; England got smart and put locks on the fridge at night.  
"So?" he asked again.  
Arthur groaned, annoyed, "So you're going to bed, dammit. You're becoming a git." he finished, putting his pajama pants on him and starting to put him in bed. When America opened his mouth for another reply, Arthur put a finger to it. "Stop saying 'So?'!" he hissed.  
After a pause, he pulled it away and Alfred asked, "Can I sleep with you then?"

England loosened up immediately. Even if America was growing up more to become a big country,(he'd still be Arthur's colony, no matter what!) he still had that cute innocence to England. He blushed and stopped trying to tuck in the stubborn boy, he sighed, "Alright..." he blushed more when America brightened up and stood up on his bed again, "But don't kick me again in your sleep!"  
Alfred grinned widely, jumping down from his bed and ran through the hall to Arthur's room, "Fuck Yeahhh~! I get to sleep with Iggy again!" England chased after, yelling, "Watch your mouth, you git!"

.oOo.

Ever since America's first Halloween with England, he took a long while to sleep(unlike England who was dead asleep next to him, facing towards America. He was such a cuddlier...!). Alfred stared at the ceiling, gazing off again and watching the dark. 'Hmm, England's such a drag...' he thought to himself, looking back to England's outline in the dark. 'Maybe I could try to make him feel better!'  
Alfred smiled to himself, almost grinning widely, he put his arms behind his head in satisfaction. He fell asleep easily after that, too proud of himself to listen to the house settle and make noises. Naturally, Arthur hugged him in his sleep and Alfred kicked him a lot, making Arthur grunt in pain and almost wake up before hugging tighter.

* * *

/sob  
I have to post this... otherwise my friend will post it on her account when all I wanted was a critque... (which I didn't get. Damn you Jenna)  
Simply written during a car trip home from Georgia. Thank god for long lasting laptop batteries~~  
This should continue with the help of peer pressure from Jenna! (sometimes its good I guess lol)  
**PLEASE. Critques wanted! Not just short 'So cute~!' comments please! ;u;**


	2. Breakfast

In the morning, America stopped his drooling and slowly looked around, still dazed and sleepy. He groaned, "Five more minutes..." as he laid his head back, he saw England. He stared till his eyes snapped wide open, 'ENGLAND.' His head screamed as he sat up again and tried to get out of bed. Arthur was still clinging though and Alfred didn't want to wake him up! Then he would have to wait another morning to try and work!

Even if he was trying not to wake him up, he still tried pushing him off hard enough to make him up. Arthur only groaned and did what he did while he was asleep: hold on tighter. But that didn't stop Alfred who kept pushing and squirming out of his hold. When he did actually struggle out, he fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
Alfred quickly looked up, fretting that Arthur woke up. He groaned, turning over; America had put a pillow in my grip before leaving. Just in case England missed something to squeeze the life out of...! Another obstacle: The squeaky staircase. The child was barely any bigger then he was when he was first discovered by England, France, or Finland. But still, he had a weight, enough to creak on a step. He grimaced widely, he had to think of something quickly!

America would definitely not jump from the railing. That's plain suicide for his size...! He stopped, looking up at the railing along the stairs. America smiled happily, he always wanted to ride the railing down the stairs and now was finally his chance, too! Alfred jumped up, having a little dance before trying to climb up the bar to actually get on. He slid down like he did with England's legs.  
He frowned again, running back to the room and grabbing as many books as he could carry: 2 at a time. Alfred made several trips for big books and made a tower to the top of the bars. The kid smiled while climbing the books and grinned wider when he saw the stairs from so up high. 'So this is what it's like to Arthur-!' He stopped in thought, actually looking down with wide eyes.

It was scary from up this high! England was a brave man for being so old! Alfred gulped, almost climbing back down before stopping and thinking, 'What am I doing!? I'll be a hero when I grow up so I have to be strong!' America pulled himself back together before looking again downstairs. It was clear and England was still asleep so far...! He could do this!

He straddled onto the railing, holding himself up with his hands in front, they were tight on so he wouldn't slip yet. 'I can handle this! After all, I used to live by myself near the Indians and I've wrestled real bison! I can do this!' High and mighty with his ego, he was too busy praising himself to notice him slowly riding down only till he felt a slight burn from the rail on his hand.

"Ouch!" he cried out, bringing his hands off the rail to check them before sliding down, full speed, down the rail. He almost cried out again from the fear but quickly met the floor after five seconds on the railing. His bloomers quickly landed with almost a 'puff' noise as he looked around in a short panic. He almost wet himself...! But he was potty trained, 'thank god...' Alfred sat up but quickly went to the bathroom just in case.

When America came back out, not flushing from a habit and for the best to not wake the Brit, he marched, in the dark, down the hall to the kitchen. As he made his way, the house was still settling since the sun was only raising just now but it was still breezy. The shaky house gave a faint creak noise like it did every night, and it was right by him, too.  
Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin, clapping his hands over his mouth before he could scream or cry for Arthur again. He panted, trying to calm before going down the hall again. "It's just the house like Iggy always said... Nothing big or scary after all!" he reminded himself as the house continued its faint and hesitant creaks and squeaks. "D-Definitely not gh-gh-ghosts!" he shuddered, stopping again and looking around in another small panic.  
"Art-Arthur?" he asked in the dark and silence, quivering and natural heading back for the stairs. He stopped when his barefoot touched the first step. 'N-No! I've come too far to fail n-now...!' he shook his head, looking back down the hall to the dining room then the kitchen. He took a deep breathe then exhaled, turning around and slowly taking a step forward.  
Slow, baby steps turned into full-blown running down through the dark rooms till he reached the kitchen. Over the sink was a window that faced the raising sun, giving Alfred more then enough light. He smiled and stared, very thankful for it, at the window while relaxing again then looking up at the fridge. Arthur never lied when he said 'no midnight snacking'. There was a padlock.  
America's number one enemy when he wanted a snack at night. He snared at it, hoping to burn a hole through it with his glare. Nothing. "Damn you." he hissed, looking around for anyway to open it. He kept cursing, crawling around the ground cabinets for the key. It was here somewhere... It always was! Alfred eventually looked up towards the fridge.  
...On top of it! Simple as that! He grumbled, smacking his forehead before pulling out the drawers to use as steps. Careful not to rattle anything, he got top of the counter next the fridge. Alfred began to jump up to get on top the fridge, he kept cursing when he slid down. "Stupid son of a...!" He hated his height. He hoped he'd get way taller then England when he grows up...!

Once again making a tower of books to climb up, Alfred grinned when he saw the key and grabbed it. He did another dance before getting down back to the counter and unlocking the padlock from the side. It made a small click noise but America shrugged that off, 'I'm so awesome... Arthur will praise me after this~!' he singed to himself, opening the fridge and jumping back down to the floor.  
To him, it opened in slow motion and glowed so brightly, he teared up. He stared at the layers of food in it for what seemed an hour to him. It was only two minutes till he began going through for something to make for England! He'd praise him and probably play rough with him again and let him tackle him while playing rugby and totally let him ride on his back again and-!  
"AHEM." Alfred froze. "Alfred F. Jones!" 'Sh-Shit!' The child was picked up by under his arms by the annoyed Brit, "What in the bloody hell are you doing!? You never get up this early and why were my books in a stack next to the stairs!?" he scolded, taking America back upstairs for more punishment. America cried. He was so close...!

Mission one: Failure.


	3. Bathtime

The gate.  
America loathed the damned baby gate.  
He mentally cursed it out using any dirty word he heard or made up (which he was still not allowed to use around Iggy or public). He'd occasionally look around to glare at it, hoping for a hole to form, only to get told to face the wall again.  
Couldn't Arthur tell that he was growing!? Too big for this childish torture? Well, since he was maturing, this wouldn't get to him! No, never!

He was determined!  
No silly little gate will lower a Hero's anticipation!

But the boredom might...

Arthur heard a groan from where Alfred was in timeout. He checked.  
He was facing the wall but rocking back and forth, while holding his ankles and crouching over, to entertain himself. He'd even look like he was staring at a certain thing on the wall.  
England gave a small smile. Alfie was more then adorable when he was bored.  
Well, it was till he lost balance, letting go of his ankles and falling over, backwards.  
When the gate came down, he shot up, smiling a new grin. ...It bothered Arthur now that he thought of it...  
"Haha,-" He mentally noted that his new laugh, grin, and look were annoying. "-See Iggy? I'm getting too big for this gate! I'm growing up!" he cheered. Well, his colony was growing, he guessed. It made sense.  
England gave a small smile. That was wonderful-!

"Alfred come back here!" What the hell was that!? He just took off, forgetting he was still in trouble, and stuck his tongue out at him (which Arthur took as some new insult from his colony)! He shot up and after him, only to remember his body ached.  
He grunted stopping midway of chasing after to rub his back. He needed to talk to France or something about that...!  
Dammit, America got away... No supper...

Alfred made it to his room, clean and quick, closing the door without a sweat or hitch of his breath! He was definitely strong for his short sprint.

But he couldn't help but to huff and puff his chest out while he walked farther into his room, "And the Hero made the retreat with no failure!" he declared, sitting on his bed before continuing to talk like from a marvel comic.  
"But Igg-... er, Damsel is still in dismay to the stress- um, Villain's deeds! The Hero won't have that!" He declared again, laying back for a game plan.

'Plan A failed horribly... Now time for Plan B!' he decided, now trying to figure what it would be then since making breakfast didn't work out. This Operation would have to be flawless!

Alfred would continue to beat around bush however... Maybe when he does 'mature', he'll be more frank or blunt!

Later on, as the day progressed, it was getting close to sunset while Arthur began to wonder where Alfred was and why he was hiding.  
"Alfred!" he called, stepping up to the staircase, looking directly at his door, "Alfred?" he yelled up again.  
No answer.  
England shook his head, walking up the stairs, 'Is he napping? He was too much energy for that...' he wondered, cracking open his door to nearly swing it open. "Al-Alfred?" he panicked.

His room was empty with an untidy bed and the window open with the curtains flowing from the outside wind. It was more then suspicious and frightening.

Did he get kidnapped!? What if he ran away because he was being too rash with him getting into the fridge!? What if he never saw him again!

Arthur ran to the window, sticking his head out and yelling loudly, "ALFRED!"  
"Yes?"  
England flinched, pulling his head back but hitting the window seal in the process. He cringed well turning to the American in the doorway, "Alfred! You gave me a heart attack-!"  
"Yeah yeah," he was cut off, "I'm right here but come with me!" He wore his childish, giddy smile while he grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall to the bathroom.  
"So, I've decided, since its bath time, that you should bathe by yourself now!" Shouldn't Arthur be saying that in a couple of weeks? "But you should so totally relax!"  
England hesitated, still following, 'A bubble bath? Aw, that's sweet...' he thought, 'Hopefully Alfred isn't the type to put too much soap in to overflow? Right?'

_And he was right! He wasn't the sort to make a bubbly mess!_

England covered his eyes to help with the whole surprise. Alfred crossed his arms with a wide smile, 'I'm so awesome...!' "Open your eyes!" He waited for his praise.  
He didn't open his eyes, still waiting to hear "Oh, Alfred! You're so awesome and sweet! I'll totally stop being crabby and treat you like how you are! A Hero and a national treasure!"

He heard a gasp. He grinned, "Aren't I awesom-?" "Alfred!" He opened his eyes. That wasn't the tone he was going for exactly.  
"Where did you-? I mean what-? I-I-! ...Oh no..." he held his face with red cheeks. America tilted his head to the side, confused as he looked at the bathroom.  
The lights were dimmed and lit by several candles scattered around the room. On the sink counter, the floor, and on the bath's rim. There was a bubble bath but many while there were rose petals in a trail leading to the bath with a handful in the steamy looking bath tub.

"Oh!" He understood his questions! "I got the idea from a small book you were reading at one point! For the bubbles, I poured in some of that girly shampoo you have in your bathroom! The one that smells like flowers!"  
Arthur gave him a dirty look while he continued, not seeing said look, "Then I found in your closet lots of candles, which the book asked for! But don't worry, I super careful when I lit them!" He grinned up with his eyes closed then continued, "And the rose petals I got from the trash since everyday you throw a rose that comes from nowhere! Oh, I even got those bath salts you had in your bathroom!"

He finished and finally opened his eyes, losing his grin to the shocked expression he gained in return. They stood like that in an uncomfortable and awkward silence till,

"What?"

_No. He was the child that would get into his things left over from his more then friendly neighbor and made something not cute. _

However, he couldn't deny.

It was his book he read for the idea.

Mission 2: I'm not so sure now... He took the bath but he got rid of the petals... 


End file.
